Accessory devices, such as network-enabled consumer electronics, appliances, etc. can be controlled by user devices within a network to power on/off the accessory devices and to select device settings that cause the accessory devices to perform various functions. Manually applying device settings to multiple accessory devices can be time-consuming, particularly when the settings are to be individually applied to each accessory device in accordance with a user's habits and schedule.